Un ultimo beso
by N.Jeager
Summary: Eren quería un ultimo beso de Levi, para por fin olvidarlo de una vez por todas.


**La obra Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Un ultimo beso.**

Había tenido un fin de semana muy tranquilo...algo no muy común en el, pero se iba acostumbrando a la tranquilidad, aun así no le gustaba, sentía que algo le faltaba. Hace una semana había cumplido 5 meses de relación con _él._ Pero esos 5 meses habían terminado hace 4 días exactamente y solo eran eso..._5 meses_. Tiempo récord en sus relaciones amorosas. Nunca nadie lo había terminado..._excepto Levi._ A nadie había amado tanto, _no como a Levi._ Eren siempre terminaba sus relaciones, pero esta vez había sido diferente. No supo como había resistido. _Mentira._ Eren le había prometido a Armin que si algún día Levi lo dejaba, el iba a sobrevivir y lo estaba haciendo, con depresión de por medio, lagrimas cada que se acordaba del enano y queriendo quemar cada cosa que tuviera algún recuerdo de el, _pero trataba de sobrevivir. _¿Qué hacía el enano? Bueno Levi lo llamaba debes en cuando, el tampoco había tenido una semana fácil, al mismo tiempo que terminaba con Eren tuvo que dejar a la chica que más había amado. _Petra Ral._ ¿Eso le dolía a Eren? Mucho, tanto que solo sobrevivía porque se lo había prometido a Armin, porque si el moría Mikasa era capaz de morir con el, porque incluso se lo había prometido a la mismísima Petra Ral y su mejor amiga Hanji le había amenazado con que si el se hacía daño, ella se lo haría a sí misma de peor manera. Buena forma de convencer a un suicida que adora a sus amigos ¿no?

Y se preguntarán ¿Qué hacía Petra con todo lo que pasaba? Bueno, Levi la había dejado y ella, bueno ella estaba intentando reconquistar a Hanji. No le importaba mucho que Levi sufriera cada que la veía, Petra se le servía en bandeja de plata a Hanji y pues Hanji...

_-¡__**Que vida! ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a tu casa?**_

-**Si Reiner, estoy seguro...-**El castaño estaba fastidiado, todo mundo le llamaba cada que podían para asegurarse de que seguía vivo.

**-**_**Berthold te manda saludos.**_

**-Dile que igualmente.**

**-**_**Te dejo Eren, seguramente querrás descansar- **__"Ya he descansado lo suficiente"-_Pensó Eren recordando que todo el fin de semana se la había pasado dormido y sin hacer nada por culpa de Mikasa.

**-Seguramente quieres colgar para tener una cesión de sexo con Berth.**

**-**_**¡Pero que dices! Cuando te vea te haré papilla Jeager.**_

**-¿En verdad me lo vas a negar?**

_**-...Me voy, tengo **_**cosas**_** que hacer**__-_Y sin decir más colgó. Eren ya se imaginaba que tipo de cosas tendría que hacer y más aun si eran casi las 12 de la noche.

Eren se paro de la cama, tomo su celular, se coloco los audífonos y puso música. Las primeras 10 canciones eran deprimentes, tan deprimentes que a Eren le daban ganas de cortarse las venas. ¿Cómo podía tener tantas canciones deprimentes? Se dio una palmada en la frente "_Idiota" _tenía puesta la lista de reproducción "Levi me dejo". Si, tenía una lista así.

Volvió a tomar el celular y cambio de lista. Y hubo una que, por más que quiso, no quito. "Por un beso".

**-Hay una mujer...-**Por alguna razón la imagen de Levi le llego a la cabeza-**que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel...y como a mi también...a otro hombre esto le puede suceder...Que solo por un beso, se pueda enamorar, sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los labios rosarce cupido los flechará-**Sonrió inconscientemente, así había pasado todo.

Un beso le hizo olvidarse del mundo, un beso le hizo dudar de su sexualidad, un beso le había quitado los problemas de los hombros, _un beso lo había hecho el ser más feliz del mundo._

_**"-Si no tengo suerte con las chicas...tal vez la tenga con los chicos-" **_Eso le había dicho Levi _aquella vez._ ¿Qué había pasado con ese Levi? Para tormento de Eren, ese Levi se había ido.

**-Eren...-**El mencionado se levanto de la cama rápidamente y recibió un abrazo de su hermana.

**-¿Qu-que pasa Mikasa?**

**-Estas llorando-**Jeager se llevo las manos al rostro instintivamente. Efectivamente, se había puesto a llorar recordando a Levi...otra vez-**Voy a matar a ese enano bastardo.**

El teléfono de la casa había comenzado a sonar, seguramente era otro de sus amigos que llamaban para cerciorarse que aun no se hubiera hecho daño.

-**Eren aquí ¿Quien haya?**

**-**_**¿Cómo puede ser que aun contestes así mocoso estupido?**_-La pregunta era ¿Cómo mierda le llamaba como si nada?

**-Me encuentro muy bien Rivaille ¿Y tú que tal?**

**-**_**No seas ridículo y contesta mi pregunta.**_

**-Las personas normales suelen decir "hola" antes de hacer una pregunta.**

_**-Personas normales mi trasero pancho.**_

**-¿Quien mierda es pancho, Rivaille?**

_**-No sé, el fenómeno denominado Hanji no dejaba de decir eso ayer así que me dio por decirlo.**_

**-Ajá...¿Qué se te ofrece?-**Le pregunto tratando de sonar frío.

_**-¿Está mi hogar contigo?**_

**-Se llama Mikasa y si está conmigo.**

**-**_**Dios mocoso ¿Ahora te cuenta cuentos para dormir?**_

**-...Rivaille, sabes que detesto que me digas mocoso.**

_**-Y tú sabes que me vale una mierda mocoso.**_

**-¿Qué quieres Rivaille? Las personas como yo necesitan dormir.**

_**-¿Cómo son las personas como tu?**_

**-Solteros...**

_**-Mocoso, te recuerdo que yo estoy en la misma situación-**_Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas, aquello lo había dicho en voz alta en vez de pensarlo.

**-N-no quería decir eso.**

**-Si claro ¿Ya se fue mi choza?**

**-Mikasa y-**Eren miro a todos lados buscando a su hermana para darse cuenta de que se había marchado un rato antes.**-Ya se fue.**

_**-Hm que conveniente.**_

**-¿Qué cosa es conveniente?**

**-**_**Que por fin se haya largado tu maldito guardaespaldas.**_

**-¿Qué tienes en contra de ella Rivaille?**

_**-Nada, solo no me agrada.**_

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos, ninguno sabía que decir y eso pasaba mucho últimamente.

_**-**_**Levi...**

_**-Por fin te dignaste a decirme Levi...-**_Eren entorno los ojos ¿Por eso estaba así?

-**Mañana...necesito hablar contigo...a solas.**

_**-¿Sobre qué?**_

_**-**_**Solo hazme caso.**

_**-¡No! Eres capaz de violarme**_**-**El castaño frunció el ceño y comenzó a murmurar cosas que Levi no pudo entender-**¿Qué dices mocoso?**

**-¡Que eres un imbécil Rivaille!-**

Lo siguiente fue un Eren muy enojado colgando el teléfono y un Levi reclamándole al teléfono.

* * *

Al otro lado de la linea.

_**-¡No! Eres capaz de violarme**_**...¿Qué dices mocoso?**

_**-¡Que eres un imbécil Rivaille!**_

**-¿A quien carajos le llamas imbécil mocoso de mierda?-**Y sin percatarse Levi llevaba 10 minutos reclamándole a Eren, el cual ya había colgado.

**-Levi...¿Qué diablos haces?**

**-Reclamándole al idiota de Eren, porque me llamo imbécil.**

Mike comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente y en un intento de sujetar su estomago que dolía cayo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

**-Espérame un momento mocoso**-Levi dejo el teléfono aun lado y camino hacia su...pariente de sangre**-¿Por qué mierda te ríes? ¿No estabas con el cejotas?**

**-Efectivamente, estaba con Erwin, pero se me hizo demasiado cruel reírme de ti a tus espaldas-**Resultaba que desde su habitación Mike y Erwin estaban escuchando toda la conversación del enano y el perro. Y cuando Eren había colgado Erwin le había sugerido que le informara a su hermano que Eren lo había dejado colgado.

-**¿A que te refieres con eso?**-Erwin llego riéndose del cuarto de Mike.

**-Querido Levi, Mike se refiere a que hace 15 minutos que Eren colgó enojado el ****teléfono**-Finalizo para terminar en el mismo lugar que su pareja. En el suelo, sujetando su estomago riendo como locos.

Levi volvió su mirada al teléfono, camino hacia el y lo puso en su oído una vez más-**Mañana arreglare cuentas contigo Jeager-**Dijo para porf in colgar.

.

.

.

**-¡Buenos días enanin!**

**-¿Qué carajos quieres Hanji?**

**-¡Que humor! ¿Ahora que te paso? ¿Eren se volvió a enojar contigo?**-Hanji rió cuando Levi soltó un gruñido afirmando lo que ella creía.

-**Últimamente se enoja por todo...**

**-¿De quien crees que sea la culpa? **

**-Quien sabe-**Hanji se golpeo la frente y le puso mala cara**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso insinúas que es mi culpa?**

Para infortunio de Levi o Hanji-por donde quieran verlo-llego la adorable Petra abrazando a Hanji por la espalda**-Hanji~-**La escena no le gusto para nada a Rivaille por lo cual levanto la mano en señal de despedirse y se marcho.

**-Ojala que la parta un rayo...-**Levi se fue a sentar a una banca que estaba un poco alejada de Hanji y Petra, que estaban en la mera entrada del colegio-**Molestias ****estúpidas**-No sabía que le molestaba más. Petra abrazando a Hanji o Eren abrazando a Petra...¿¡Que Eren estaba haciendo que?! Levi se levanto de su asiento y fue donde el perro-**Ven conmigo estúpido mocoso.**

**-¡H-Hasta luego Hanji, Petra!-**Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Eren no pudiera tener contacto visual con ninguna de las "arpías"**-¿Qué diablos te pasa Rivaille?**

**-¿Qué haces con Petra? ¿No te dijo a Mike que no le hablarás?**

**-Si...no pensé que importara si la saludaba...por el simple hecho de ser educado-**El azabache frunció el ceño y ya no volvió a decir nada-**¿Y...que necesitas Rivaille?**

**-¿Eres idiota? Me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, mocoso estúpido-**Eren giro la cara avergonzado, el enano tenía razón y le había dicho que tenia que hablar con el...a solas.

**-Eh...bueno eso puede esperar ¿Por qué no vamos con Armin o Mikasa?**

**-...No suelo seguir ordenes pero Mike quería que fuera lo primero que habláramos.**

**-FLASH BACK-**

**-**_**Levi~ **_

_**-¿Que?**_

_**-¿Tienes alguna idea de que te quiere decir Eren?**_

_**-La verdad no...y a ti no te interesa.**_

_**-¡Eres mi hermano obviamente me interesa!**_-Erwin seguía rondando por ahí, así que el también empezó con sus ideas estúpidas.

_**-¡Tal vez quiere regresar contigo Levi!-**_"Estupideces"-Pensó Levi con amargura. Eren no volvería con el, por dios ¡Lo había dejado por Petra! Eren jamas le perdonaría eso. **Jamás.**

**-**_**Eren nunca me perdonará el haberlo reemplazado por Petra.**_

_**-¡Por dios Levi! Es Eren. ¡Te adora! Y si se lo pidieras TÚ y no ÉL, como siempre es**_-Erwin le hizo mala cara a Levi y prosiguió_**-aceptará.**_

_**-¿Quien conoce más a Eren? ¿Ustedes o yo?**_

**-**_**Tu enano amargado.**_

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

**-El y Erwin están muy ansiosos por saber que es-**Eren enmarco una ceja.

**-¿Erwin?**

**-Si, Erwin...no me digas que...¿estas celoso?-**Eren relajo su rostro y con la sonrisa mejor fingida-que se veía real-que tenía negó.

**-NOP.**

**-Bien...¿Entonces que es?**

**-Para empezar, pedirte perdón...**

**-¿Por que perdón idiota? El que debería perdón...y no lo va a hacer debería ser yo.**

**-...-**El castaño se abofeteo mentalmente, pero bueno así era Levi ¿No?-**Por que inconscientemente lo estuve...presionando con respecto a lo de Petra y yo.**

**-Eso ya no importa mocoso.**

**-Y segundo...pues...**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Pues...yo...hm ¿Cómo decirlo?**-Después de casi 10 minutos de estar decidiendo como decirlo Rivaille se desespero.

**-¡Suéltalo de una vez mocoso!**

**-¡¿Rivaillemepodríadarunultimobeso!?-**Rivaille estaba anonado...nunca en su corta vida había escuchado hablar tan rápido a Eren...y no le entendió ni una mierda.

**-¡Dilo bien Jeager!-**Eren se sonrojo ¿¡Con decirlo una vez no le era suficiente al bastardo?!

**-¡RIVAILLE! ¿ME PODRÍA DAR...-**empezó con seriedad y fuerte-**un ultimo beso?-**termino en un murmuro casi inaudible pero es Levi y todo lo que tuviera que ver con molestar a Eren le fascinaba.

**-No te escuche...**

**-Mierda...-**Primera bofetada mental de ese día ahora tendría que repetirlo otra vez-**¡RIVAILLE ¿ME PODRÍA DAR UN ULTIMO**-y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Levi ya había introducido su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Eren**-beso...**-Dijo cuando por fin se separaron...por falta del maldito aire, porque de poder le habrían seguido.

**-¿Algo más?**-Eren agacho la cabeza.

-**Te quiero Rivaille y ****quisiera que te quedarás conmigo.**-Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eren estaba volviendo a llorar inconscientemente mientras se le abalanzaba.

Levi se separo de el y lo tomo de los hombros-**¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer quedarte conmigo?**-pregunto.

Eren lo miro, se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, aun no se percataba de que estaba llorando-**No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estas tú-**Hizo una pequeña pausa-**Eres raro y estas loco-**Dijo él mirándolo a los ojos-**Por esa razón me gustas-**Le levantó el mentón y entonces lo besó.

Bueno Eren quería su ultimo beso...¿Pero que tal si ese ultimo besó era el primero de muchos otros?

* * *

Hey~ otra vez yo :3 hace mucho que no sacaba nada nuevo. Ya sé que tal vez algunos me quieran matar por no actualizar mis otros fics...es que la falta de tiempo inspiración y problemas...Buaaaano espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen un review, denle a favoritos o den follow, actualizo mis fics todos los domingos...hay soné igual a German (?

En fin espero que les haya gustado :3

Ja'ne


End file.
